


Heartbeats

by panickedgayel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 1st chapter it's hinted edeleth, F/F, Gen, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, I love him, Other, but she is so oblivious she doesn't notice, byleth loves edelgard, edelgard loves byleth, he deserved better, jeralt was a good dad, oblivious byleth but it's not a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgayel/pseuds/panickedgayel
Summary: Jeralt thought he would never leave Byleth, but now, as he feels life slipping from his fingers he finds himself at peace, knowing that his daughter won't be alone and found peoplethat care for her notonly as friends but lovers as well.First chapter focuses entirely on Jeralt and his feelings since Byleth birth.The second chapter is about Byleth journey and her relationship with Edelgard
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, edeleth - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> a b!tch never got over Jeralt's death so I had to get this off my chest. I'm a b!tch.  
>  Please bear with me, it's the first time I write a fic in English and the first time in 5+ years that I write at all.

The first thing on Jeralt’s mind when he saw Byleth was how he would never leave her, no matter what, that he would see his child grow up and live her life and as he cradles her in his arms, he tells her that he will protect her, no matter what.

Jeralt fully remembers the moment the doctor told him that Byleth was a healthy baby, he remembers being paranoid about why Byleth never cried or laughed and he had all the reasons to! Byleth was baby for the goddess sake, the only thing babies are able to do is cry or laugh.

He also remembers the feeling he dad in his chest days prior to the meeting with the doctor, what would he tell Jeralt? Was something wrong with Byleth? What if he lost Byleth? At that last thought he trembled in fear. He definitely could handle all the enemies that were thrown at him, before as the Blade Breaker, the famous captain of the Knight Of Seiros, and now as a retired fathering the middle of the woods. But just thinking about loosing his child, the one who has granted him more happiness than he ever thought he could feel, even after the love of his life died, that mere thought made his heart stop.

As Byleth got older, the people they met during their adventures at mercenaries sometimes asked him why his child was like that, why she looked so void of emotion, like an empty vessel. He knew better though. They always say eyes are the window to the soul and that definitely described Byleth.

At first he was afraid of having her daughter live in a place like the Garreg Mach Monastery, many years have gone by after the death of his wife and since he left that place decided that he couldn’t stay there with all the doubts he had abut Lady Rhea. But he soon realised, after months of seeing her teaching at the Black Eagles that it wasn’t such a bad decision after all, seeing Byleth surrounded by people that have learned to care for her, not only the members of the Black Eagles, but actually the whole Garreg Mach Monastery, teachers and students alike, even the soldiers and healers that keep an eye on the monastery as he members the gatekeeper that Byleth has mentioned before and how he seems a nice person, and helped her show her emotions made him feel like he had done the right thing.

He admits that at first he was suspicious of one of the students, a young lady called Edelgard, she was the first to her family throne and the leader of the Black Eagle house. He thought that she seemed with little time she seemed really interested on Byleth but after seeing her looking at his child when Byleth wasn’t looking, he realised that Edelgard looked at her the same way he used to look at Byleth mother when they first met and the thought of her daughter having someone she could trust like he trusted that woman made him smile.

Now, as they make their way towards the chapel where a few students have been seen breaking into, he watches Byleth talking to her students about the strategies they were going to follow in case they find trouble and he thinks how, maybe after all this years, Byleth doesn’t need him anymore, not that she did before but not months ago it was only him and her, living like mercenaries but he quickly shakes those thoughts away and focuses on the mission.

He expected many things arriving at the chapel, but those monstrous creatures were not one of them and seeing those things transforming into some students is also definitely not one of the things he thought they would find. But, like the knight he is with the help of the Black Eagles students and Byleth, he fights and wins the battle.

He smiles at one of the kids they managed save, they lost the ones that transformed into those beasts but at least they didn’t lose the ones that were trapped and that made him feel that somehow they were victorious of the battle. That Monica girl, as he tells her she can leave, he thinks how much she has gone through, being found mere months ago when everyone thought she run away from the school.

But then he feels a sharp pain in his back, like a blade tearing it’s way through him and when he looks down he sees within blurry eyes a dark spot on his clothes and when he falls to his knees he expects the hard feeling of his face hitting the dirt, but it doesn’t come instead he acknowledges a soft hand cradling his face and when he looks up and finds his daughter, Byleth and for a few seconds he hates himself, he hates himself for leaving he, because he knows this pain is not going to be healed with some magic or rest, he knows this is his end. 

But then, as he feels something wet hitting his rough skin and realizes it’s Byleth crying, he can’t help but be happy in some way, he lets out a little laugh that in the state he finds himself in, seems more like a choked up cough and when his eyes meets Byleth, he sees her teary eyes and her lips in a thin line as if she’s trying to not let them tremble.

‘To think that the first time I saw you cry your tears would be for me. ‘It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it. ’ 

He begins as he feels the struggle to breath, he can’t find the strength to look her in the eyes nor to open his own. 

He thinks it’s kind of ironic how his life is going to end the same way his daughters life began, being cradled in the arms of the person they love the most and he is at peace with it, because he knows Byleth has people that care for her and that he won’t be leaving her alone.

‘Thank you...kid.’


End file.
